


This is How it Begins....

by Burningchaos



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This involves two Teenage boys of consenting age although they are still in high school. My first Faculty fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it Begins....

Casey’s always looked innocent but in his sleep he looked positively angelic. Pale skin that turned alabaster in the moonlight, thin blue-green veins so visible you could trace the length of them down his arms and the killer; soft almost girlishly pink plump lips and Christ he was so lucky. 

Except Zeke still couldn’t understand how he ended up here. 

With Casey first, second and third impressions didn’t really matter. Once you spent time with him he didn’t really fit the mold the jocks at school literally shoved him in. It was hard to see him as anything but that until you spent more then five minutes with him.

The kid was a fucking pit bull about things that mattered to him. Zeke soon found out he was high on Casey’s list. Apparently he ran neck and neck with photography and how he rated that high he’ll never know.

It was irritating at first. Sure Casey was the hero of the day but the second all the news crews, feds and ‘I was taken to the mother ship’ freaks left everything returned to almost normal. 

Almost. Casey took less shit then before; he had real friends for once and a girlfriend for about five seconds which ended after the first time they had tried to have sex. It seemed they spent more time laughing then actually doing. Zeke hadn’t been surprised, neither had Stokes for that matter. 

It wasn’t long after that that Casey had become his shadow. It almost made him feel like he was the loser who had a charity case friend. Especially when Casey started dragging him out of the house, making him watch comedies, study, and for some fucking reason eat his vegetables. He had lost those battles before they had barely begun. Although he’d managed to win the battle on smoking, hell he even corrupted the kid enough to have him doing it now. 

But he still couldn’t figure how they had ended up here. Naked, sleepy, with hot sweaty skin rapidly cooling and a tight ball of tension in his chest that only eases as Casey murmured something he couldn’t hear while snuggle closer to him. 

It wasn’t awkward and it should have been. It was just like Casey though; nothing he expected. Except it was everything he ever wanted.


End file.
